Let them freak
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: A short sponge and mindy fanfic, id deleted a while ago n decided to put back up. Just a, what if spongebob and mindy started liking each other? What would others think? Would they even care?


*Facepalm* so, um, you know how i said I'd come up with another strange pairing, well, I did, well, is it really strange, I don't know, they'd seem like a good couple once you think about it, they're both nice, sweet people who were around the same age like, 16-18.

"You know, people will freak if they found out about us." Spongebob said as he turned to Mindy as they were walking/swimming down the wet sand of the beach, the cool waves washing over his feet every ten seconds.

Spongebob looked back at her to see her shrug, "So, let them freak, we were made for each other, and last time I checked, we weren't hurting anyone." Spongebob smiled, to think that after saving Bikini Bottom, and her father's crown was all it took.

Neptune, her father had thrown some kindness and threw him a huge thank you party, Pat too, but it was mostly all Spongebobs doing, he was the one who stuck up to the king, and volunteered to get the crown, save the town and mister Krabs.

Although it was more for himself to prove that he wasn't just a kid, because he wasn't he was Spongebob SquarePants. It was no surprise that while the party was being held, that the sponge and the mermaid had started talking more and had grown closer together, it was strange that now they had been dating for two months, their relationship was still new, and kept a secret.

"What about Pat?" Spongebob asked, having her look at him, "what about him?" She asked, "Well, he'd be furious if he found out, I mean, he liked you way before I had."

"Yeah, only because of my looks, you know, and I don't just want someone who wants me for how I look, I want someone who wants me for me, like you." She smiled, squeezing him in a hug.

Spongebob smiled, "what if that's not what I want?" He questioned, causing her to frown, "it's not?" She asked, "of course it is, I'm just saying what if I wasn't, which it is, would you still want me?" He asked

Mindy crossed her arms, "probably not, but you don't strike as that kind that would." Spongebob smiled hugging her, "I want the same thing as you, I just want to know that everything will be okay between us." Mindy smiled, taking his hand, "Everything will be just perfect, if we're together, you might even be king of the sea one day."

Spongebob smiled, he shook his head, "I don't need to be king to be happy, not when I have you," Mindy rolled her eyes with a smile, "Of course you wouldn't, but it would be nice, wouldn't it?" she asked, Spongebob shrugged, "With only you by my side, as my queen." he answered, "well have many children in the future too, princes and princesses."

Spongebob laughed and blushed, he rubbed the back of his head, "Don't you think that it's a little too soon to be thinking of children?" he asked, Mindy shrugged, "It's never too soon to be thinking of our future together." Spongebob let out a dreamy sigh, "You're right about that, just like you are about everything else."

"So, we'll be ok?" he asked, Mindy rolled her eyes, annoyed that he was starting to bring it up again, she wanted to make it clear to him, and so she knelt down and gave him a soft two second kiss before she pulled back, "Does that answer all of your questions?" she asked, having him blink a couple times before he looked at her.

"Except for one- what are we gonna do about him?" Spongebob pointed to a cameraman that was knelt down, taking pictures of their secret relationship, she gasped, "Hey!" she yelled out to him before she tried to swim after him but was caught by her arm.

She turned to Spongebob, "Spongebob? He's getting away-" Spongebob shrugged, "So, let him get away-" "But he's got our pictures." "So what, let him show the world what we are, they will either support us, or disagree, if they freak, so be, let them freak because we love each other, and we were made for each other." Spongebob softly spoke, getting her to smile she leaned down for a kiss, "What are the chances i'd find someone like you in this big world of ocean." she said before she went to kiss him again.

Well, that's it for this thing, i'm not too sure about this story, but who cares, it's done, just r&r tell me what you thought of this thing.

So, what would you call them, Spindy, or Minbob? :T I can't really decide.


End file.
